


Vampire

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clace minor, First Kiss, Love Confession, Love Realization, M/M, Malec minor, Raphael had nothing to do with Simon's turn, Saphael, Secret Relationship, Simon and Jace are friends, Simon and Raphael first meeting, Simon isn't daylighter though, Simon lives in the Institute, Sort of AU but in the Shadow world, Texting, They met at the coffee shop, everything else is basically the same, maybe slight angst but in further chapters, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-13 14:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13572597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Raphael is an 80 years old vampire leader who got bored and decided to work as a barista. One shift he meets Simon what leads to many changes and unpredictable events.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt on this pairing so please be gentle. I started this in the middle of exam session because math was making me crazy. There will be more Malec and Clace later I promise.
> 
> I hope you'll like it!

Being a 80 years old vampire leader turned in his twenties was tricky and Raphael knew that very well, especially when he decided to do something and find a weekend job. It took him two months to eventually get accepted by a mundane coffee shop owned by a warlock and open till three a.m. First month was kind of okay since it was a new experience for him but after that lonely weekends started to get boring. Mundanes weren’t into drinking coffee at night, especially on Sundays so the lack of customers made this even worse.   
Fortunately all of it changed one Friday night when a really cute and tall guy with dark hair came to the shop and ordered a black coffee, staying till the closing hour. When he also appeared on Saturday and Sunday Raphael had no idea it would turn into a routine where every next weekend would be the same. He would come around 8, order a black coffee and seat in the corner till three even though he sometimes was the only customer what made Raphael curious so one Sunday night when they were alone he decided to make the first move a and talk to that mysterious stranger.  
It was one in the morning, two hours before he would finally be able to go back to the Hotel and it was raining all night so he didn’t see any chance for more customers. He was about to clean the coffee maker when he realize the guy was glancing at him.   
“Can I help you?” Raphael smirked making him turn away with embarrassment. “It’s not like I’m complaining.” the vampire continued. “There’s nothing much to do anyway and you’re the only one coming here at these hours.” while talking he stepped from the counter and made his way to the table. “Can I?” He asked pointing at the chair on the other side making the other one looked at him again.  
“If you want..” he smiled shyly.  
“I’m Raphael by the way.” leader introduced himself as he sat.  
“Simon.” the guy said, this time more confident.  
“So Simon... What brings you here when others are sleeping?” Santiago asked straight forward.  
“You make a really good coffee and weekends are the only times when I don’t have anything to do.” Simon replied honestly and took a sip from the cup.  
“It’s probably cold by now. Maybe you want a fresh one? On the house.” Barista suggested.  
“It’s not like I’m going to sleep anytime soon.” the guy joked.   
“Problems with sleeping?” Raphael asked curiously as he stood up to make them coffee.   
“Kind of.” Simon admitted. “I have nightmares and I always scream myself away and why am I even telling you this...” he babbled hiding his face in his hands. “I’m really sorry everyone tells my I talk to much.”   
“I’m the one who asked.” Santiago reminded.  
“What about you?” the other one asked suddenly. “You’re the only one working here at night.”   
“I’m just a night owl.” Mexican partly lied carrying two cups before he placed them on the table and sat. “You’re not a mundane.” Raphael stated after the moment of studying the guy’s face, making Simon choke on his drink. How in the world he didn’t notice that earlier?   
“W-What?” He asked surprised and confused.   
“You’re pale.” Santiago pointed out. “And no human being in the world would be so fresh and awake at one a.m.... Relax....” He laughed seeing the others’ terrified expression.”I’m also not of them.”   
“W-who are you then?” Simon asked still shocked.  
Without responding Raphael bared his fangs making Simon relax.  
“Thank god..” he sighed in relief.  
“What?” Santiago looked at him jus as shocked as Simon was before.  
The taller man smiled showing his white teeth, two of them sharper then the others.  
“I didn’t know there are others in this town..” Raphael said slowly.  
“Why would you? Are you a major or something?” the other joked.  
“I am a leader of a vampire clan here. Why didn’t I know anything about you?”   
“Does it matter?” Simon took a sip from his cup.   
“But where do you live?” Raphael didn’t seem like letting go.  
“In the Institute.. for now at least.”   
“Simon... Institute isn’t a safe place for a vampire. Especially since Shadowhunters hates us.”   
“My best friend is one of them.” Simon admitted. “And where else would I go?”  
“There is a hotel called DuMort, full of vampires you can live there if you want.”   
“Really?” His eyes widened.   
“If you want.”  
“Absolutely! Those hunters creeps me out sometimes...” Simon admitted making Raphael laugh.  
“It was worth it checking me out?” The leader winked.  
“I wasn’t...” the other started but when he saw Santiago’s look he knew there was no use lying. “Okay maybe a little.” He admitted.   
“Don’t worry.” Mexican smiled. “I think you’re also cute.” he admitted making Simon look away.  
They talked for three hours straight about what they like and dislike. Simon told him about his friend Clary and how she found out she was a hunter and Raphael gave him some advices about being a blood eater both avoiding the subject of their turn and their age.  
“Damn it.” Simon cursed looking at his watch. “It’s four a.m. the sun will be up soon. I need to go.” He sighed getting up.” Maybe I’ll give you my number so we could stay in touch if you want..”   
“I’d love to.” Raphael smiled handing him his phone. “We have to discuss your moving in.”   
“Definitely. I’m getting claustrophobic in that place.” Simon smiled giving the device back. “Thanks for everything Raphael.”   
“Don’t thank me. If not you I’d die from boredom in here.” The leader admitted before they said a quick goodbye and Simon left.

As he left the coffee shop the young vampire realized he never felt so happy after he was turned and he was really grateful for Raphael making the first move. Using his speed he managed to get back to the institute on time before the sunrise.  
“Simon!” The redhead girl called worryingly. “You were supposed to come back at three.”   
“I’m sorry Clary. I got carried away...” He was about tell her about Raphael when Jace stormed into the room.  
“Finally.” He sighed looking at Simon. “We were supposed to have training like hour ago.” He reminded angrily.  
“I’m sorry okay? We can do it now.” the vampire suggested.   
The blonde didn’t answer but turned around and gave Simon a sign to follow him to the training room.  
“Where were you anyway?” the hunter asked taking a weapon from the table.  
“Where to you think?” the vampire bared his teeth, ready to defend himself.  
“Again?” Jace raised his eyebrow before he attacked Simon.  
“What else do I have to do?” brown haired dogged the sword.  
“Train?” Wayland suggested making the next move but Simon easily defended himself catching Jace off guard and throwing him to the ground.  
“I think I’m pretty good at fight.” Downwolder smirked helping Jace with getting up.  
“What took you so long today?” hunter asked curiously and Simon didn’t have to answer. One look at him gave Jace everything. “You met someone, didn’t you?” he smiled playfully.  
“Maybe..” Simon looked away embarrassed.  
“And you didn’t tell Clary? Who is she that you didn’t run to your best friend right away?”  
At first Simon wanted to brush it off or tell Jace to screw himself but eventually the pressure of telling someone was too big.  
“It’s not exactly a girl...” he started.  
“That’s fine with me... After what Alec did at his wedding nothing will surprise me.” Wayland joked. “So who’s the lucky one?”   
“He works there as a barista and tonight we talked and he likes me and he’s also a vampire..” Simon babbled.   
“So you have something in common.” Jace laughed. “Where does he come from?”   
“I don’t know but he lives in a hotel called DuMort.”   
At the sound of the name Jace’s face darkened.  
“What’s his name?” He asked.  
“Raphael..” Simon looked at him confused.  
“Shit.” hunter cursed and lowered his voice. “Don’t tell anyone about this.”  
“What? Why?”   
“He probably told you who he is and that Shadowhunters don’t exactly appreciate vampires. With you it’s different because of Clary but if anyone found out you talked to Raphael for some of us it’ll be like betrayal.”   
“He said I can move there.” Simon admitted.  
“That wouldn’t be a bad idea..” Jace thought aloud. “You’d be no longer part of an Institute, which means you’d be free to do whatever you want.”  
“Great plan but I’ve been living here for a long time... To move out I need to know something more about that hotel and Raphael.”  
“Just be careful Lewis.” Jace sighed. “Okay, two more rounds and you’re free to go.”   
It took about ten minutes till Simon   
was finally laying in his bed waiting for any message from Raphael.  
“You probably irritated him with your non ending talk.” He thought aloud. “Because everybody wants to listen about Star Wars. Good job Simon...” before he could talk himself further his phone buzzed.

From: Unknown number  
Hi there. I hope you’re not sleeping yet and you gave me the right number :)  
If Simon had a heart it’d beat faster. He changed the contact name.

To: Raphael  
Hi, I just finished my training.   
“And I was wondering If you’re ever gonna text me.” 

From: Raphael  
What would you say about a proper vampire training tonight?   
Simon didn’t have to breath but he could swore it stopped.

To: Raphael  
That would be great! Where?

He mentally slapped himself for being so enthusiastic. 

From: Raphael  
Meet me in the coffee shop at midnight.  
From: Raphael  
I have to go now. Leader duty is calling. See you tonight :) 

To: Raphael   
See you!

There was no chance Simon would now go to sleep, he was definitely too excited and had to think about an explanation for leaving Institute on the week night. 

“I broke a cup yesterday so they want me to pay for it by working there.” Simon lied when Clary asked where he was going causing Jace to look at him suspiciously.  
They were in the kitchen making themselves a night snack when Simon announced he was leaving.  
“We can keep you some company.” Isabelle suggested taking a bite from her croissant.  
“Thanks Izzy but I won’t have time to talk anyway.” Lewis smiled at her.  
“Simon.” Jace spoke rescuing Simon from further questioning. “Can we talk for a moment? I have some suggestions about your fight techniques I forgot to tell you’re yesterday.”   
“Sure...” the vampire said slowly as he followed the hunter outside.  
“You broke a cup?” Wayland raised his eyebrow lowering his voice. “Really?”   
“Raphael invited me for a training, okay?” Simon sighed irritated.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Jace questioned.  
“Do what? Meet with a guy I really like who likes me back?” Lewis asked rhetorically.  
“You know what I mean..”   
“Jace I’ll be fine.. Just please don’t tell others.”   
The blonde sighed from his friend’s stubbornness.  
“Do you really think I’m that stupid?” he asked giving him a tired look.  
“Thank you so much!” Simon said a little bit too loud causing Jace to shush him. “Sorry..”  
“You owe me Lewis.” The hunter tried to sound serious but failed, a smile creeping onto his face. Even though this might have been the first step to the apocalypse he was really happy for Simon.  
“In your dreams Wayland.” The vampire winked at him.  
“Just go before I’ll change my mind and stab you.” Jace threatened.  
Simon just smiled at him widely before he turned on his heel and quickly left the institute.  
When he was already outside he got first text that night.

From: Raphael  
I’m sorry but I was really busy today and I’m not going to make it to the shop. Can we meet at the 4th avenue? Building number 5. 

To: Raphael  
Sure.

Too excited to calm down he used his super speed making this journey few seconds long before he stopped in front of the abandoned building. At first his mind thought it may be a really bad idea to go into an old building outside the town to meet a vampire leader he met day ago but it didn’t last long.  
“Raphael?” He called entering.  
Inside it looked like a huge magazine without any rooms. Just a huge space. In the middle of it there was a yellow light and a punching bag hanging from the ceiling.   
Simon focused his eyes on it when suddenly it moved making his jump in surprise and showing a figure standing on the other side. The figure turned out to be shitless Raphael. He punched few more times before Simon cleared his throat announcing his appearance.  
“Oh Hi.” Raphael stopped and turned to smile at Simon. “I didn’t know you’re here.” He admitted.  
Lewis just froze, the sight of Santiago’s perfect abs making his brain melt. “Simon?” the older called but without any reaction. “You alright?” he asked again as he took his shirt from the ground and putted it on bringing Simon back to earth.  
“What?” he asked shaking his head.  
“I asked if you’re alright.” Raphael repeated.  
“Yea… No… I mean I’m fine..” Lewis babbled making the other one smile.  
“Can we start then?” he asked.  
Simon nodded in response.  
“Okay, let’s begin with sparing. I’m really curious how those Shadowhunters trained you.” Santiago smirked before he barred his teeth and attacked Simon without a warning.  
Fortunately Lewis dogged in time, using his super speed he tried to take Raphael down but failed tragically. Santiago used that moment to forcefully pinned Simon to the wall, holding his wrist above Simon’s head. The scent of the younger vampire filled his lungs just like the smell of the blood does when he is hungry. He unconsciously moved closer, his lips inches away from Simon’s neck, grip leaving his wrist. Simon used that moment to turn the tables so now Raphael was the one under the wall.  
“Turns out I’m not that bad, huh?” he smiled.  
Suddenly he felt a soft lips on his and second later he was on the ground with Santiago standing over him.  
“The moment of surprise.” The vampire explained helping Simon to get up. “They didn’t teach you that, did they?”  
“Jace is more about the attack than strategy.” Lewis admitted.  
“Jace Wayland is your trainer?” Raphael asked his eyes widen.  
“Yes. We kind of are friends.”  
“Impressive. He never let anyone near him except that black haired guy…. Alec?”  
“Yeah, Alec is his parabatai from all I know. To be honest Jace wasn’t really fond of me at first.”  
“But somehow he is now.”  
“Believe me. I was just as surprise as you are now.” Simon laughed. “How do you know him anyway?”  
“Years ago there was a vampire, he was breaking the accords on daily basis, killing not only mundanes but also other Downworlders and our clan was too weak to stop him. We asked Shadowhunters for help and Jace was the one fighting by my side.”  
“That’s why he’s okay with me talking to you..” the realization hit Simon like a train.  
“What do you mean?” Raphael asked confused.  
“Yesterday… I told him about you… He was okay with that but he told me to be careful since other could not be so fond of it… He helped me with leaving the Institute today without being questioned.” Lewis confessed, his eyes avoiding the other vampire.   
“Jace is the only Shadohunter I trust. He’s also a good warrior.” Raphael admitted. “You’re lucky to have him by your side.”  
“I’m also lucky to have you by my side.” Simon said without thinking, regretting it immediately.  
“Really?” Santiago smiled stepping closer.  
“Yeah..” Lewis admitted, his eyes on Raphael’s lips.  
“I’m glad you think so..” Raphael whispered before his lips find their way to Simon’s, connecting in a slow, hungry but at the same time gently kiss.  
Just when Simon grabbed his shirt to pull him closer his phone rang causing him to break the kiss. The vampire looked at the older apologizing.  
“It’s okay.” Raphael smiled. “It may be important.”  
Simon smiled back before he picked up.  
“Yeah?”he asked to the phone.  
“Simon, It’s Jace. You need to come back. It’s an emergency. Demons attacked the institute.” He heard.  
“I’m coming.” Simon just said before he hung up.”I’m sorry but I need to go. The institute is under attack.” He turned to Raphael.  
“It’s okay, go.” Santiago smiled. “Simon.” He called when the other turned to leave.  
“Yea?” Lewis turned back to meet the others’ worried look before he felt lips on his.   
“Be careful.” Raphael whispered as he pulled away.  
“I will.” Brown haired promised before he left.


	2. Part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter is quite short but I just really wanted to separate the events I hope it's okay..  
> Anyway this is the moment when angst begins and there is a little bit of Malec and also some Jimon friendship feels.
> 
> I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY IT!

Even though it took Simon about a minute to get to the institute demons made it to the main part of it. Getting past through fighting hunters he was moving fast looking for any sign of Clary or Jace. When he got past the training room in a corner of his eye he saw a warlock trying to keep one of the creatures away from the laying Alec. Without thinking Simon ran back and using his super speed and the techniques Jace taught him he managed to eliminate the threatening, giving Magnus some time to recover before he was able to help Lightwood.  
“ Have you seen Clary?” the vampire asked the couple.  
“She ran with Jace after Isabelle. She got possessed.” Bane informed.  
Simon cursed quietly before they heard a really loud scream causing them to shiver. It didn’t took a second for Lewis to realize it was Clary’s voice. Magnus looked at them terrified.  
“Go.” Alec demanded.” I’ll be fine. You have to help them.”  
Warlock eventually got up from the kneeling position, leaving a kiss on Alec’s lips.  
“Follow me.” He shot to Simon before he opened the portal and entered it.  
The boy obeyed and not even a second later they were in the main room of the building. He quickly look around as he saw unconscious Clary laying on the ground. He wanted to run forwards her to make sure she was okay but the loud ‘bang’ coming from behind him made him freeze. Simon turned around and if he still had a beating heart it would definitely stop.  
Jace was laying on the ground, beaten up, his eyes on the Isabelle standing over his body with the devilish grin on her face.  
“Izzy no!” he shouted without thinking making the demon turn around and rushed forwards him.  
Too surprised Simon landed on the ground hitting his head, Isabelle crawled on top of him but he was too weak to react. He heard Magnus saying something about the spell and Jace telling him that’s too dangerous.  
“Do it.” The vampire managed to say loud enough for them to hear before he closed his eyes and couldn’t open them again.

Soon after Simon left Raphael decided to go back to the hotel, he poured himself a glass of blood and waited for any text conforming that Simon was okay but nothing was happening. After three hours Santiago got nervous and started walking around the room hissing at anyone who tried to calm him down. Eventually he grabbed his phone and wrote a message.

To: Simon  
Hi.. I just wonder if you’re okay.. It’s been three hours.. Just text back whenever you’re free so I’d know you’re safe…

He stared at the text for a moment before he pressed send. The sun was about to come up soon and there was no way he could look out for him so he decided to just wait. Unfortunately there was nothing much to do lately so he was just laying in his room hoping for any sign before he eventually fell asleep. First thing he did after opening his eyes was checking the phone. No new messages. He knew how much he’d risk if anyone would hear Simon talking to him but he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to know if Simon was okay and he needed it now. Without thinking twice he pressed call next to the vampire’s name. When hearing the third signal he was losing hope but finally someone picked up.  
“Simon..” he sighed in relief not letting the other side talk. “Dios... I thought something happened. Don’t you ever leave me hanging like that! I thought they killed you! Thank God they didn’t because I’d never forgive myself for letting you go.” He confessed giving the other moment to say something but he didn’t. “Simon? Are you okay?” Raphael asked worried.  
“It’s Jace..” the voice said making Santiago freeze. “Raphael..” he started but the vampire cut him off.  
“What’s going on?” he asked.” Where is Simon? I swear if something happened…”  
“He is….” Jace started but couldn’t find the words. “Raphael…” he just said.  
“What happened?” the leader hissed.  
“It’s not a conversation for a phone. Meet me at the rooftop. Twenty two, St. Mary’s street.”  
“I’ll be there.” The Mexican agreed hanging up before he speeded to the said place.  
The night was cooler than usual, Raphael felt it in his bones what made him shiver. When he appeared at the top of the building the blond Shadowhunter was already there, standing on the edge an looking down at the city.  
“Why did you call?” Wayland asked emotionless. “You know how bad the consequences could be if anyone found out about it.”  
“Why did you answer?” Santiago asked instead of answering the question.  
“Simon is in a coma.” Jace explained turning around just in time to see the shocked expression on the vampire’s face. “There was an demon attack.” He continued. “We were losing. That’s why I called him…. Demon possessed Isabelle… She defeated Clary and was about to kill me when Simon… He saved me…” seeing Raphael’s look it was getting harder for him to speak. “We had to get rid of it Raphael.” He just said.  
“And you decided to do it even though it harmed Simon?” leader asked angrily.  
“We had no choice. He said we should do it.” Hunter tried to justify the decision he and Magnus made.  
“Jace. I know Simon for like two days and even I can tell he’ll always do the right thing, no matter of the consequences but it doesn’t mean it’s the right choice!” vampire’s voice was getting louder and louder. “I always knew Shadowhunters hates vampires but killing one of yours?!”  
“Simon isn’t dead and I would never forgive myself if he was. He indeed is one of us but you have to believe me. We had no other options.” Jace almost cried.  
He was surprised how close he and Simon got even though he hated him at first. Now he was like a brother to Jace. Not as close as Alec was but still and what happened to him shook Jace just as Clary.  
“When will he wake up?” Raphael asked intentionally not using the word “would”.  
He didn’t even consider other option.  
“Magnus says it can be days, weeks or even months. Even he can’t tell how his body would react to the spell.” Wayland answered.  
“Just keep me informed.” Santiago demanded and turned to leave but before he moved the hunter stopped him with one question.  
“Do you love him?” he asked still standing feet apart from the leader.  
“What?” the Downworlder froze. “I only know him for two days.”  
“But do you love him.” Jace repeated but this time there was just a silence so he continued. “I also thought love is making you weak but it doesn’t. It makes you fight for what you believe in. It makes you stronger. So I’ll ask one last time. Do you love him?”  
The quiet “I think I do.” Broke through the coldness of the night before vampire disappeared.


	3. Part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I made it!  
> I had such a writer's block in the middle...  
> Anyway I know these chapters are getting shorter and shorter but it'll get better... I hope...
> 
> So this one is more focused on the Institute. Little bit of Clace, Malec and Maphael history. Does Maphael even exist? I don't know,
> 
> LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK

First week went easier than Raphael thought it would. He managed to keep himself busy all the time with his duty. Meetings with the leaders from different cities were so consuming he even began to think that everything was alright, that Simon was awake but after all the calls from Jace were bringing him back to earth and painful reality. Thought of losing Simon overwhelmed him so much he quit his job and spent whole weekend laying in his bed. It was Sunday, two a.m. when he got an everyday call from Jace but this time it was different.  
“Hi.” Raphael answered the phone. “Did something change?” he asked straight forward.  
“Magnus was here.” Wayland just said.  
“And?” Santiago asked nervously but there was nothing except the silence. “AND?” he repeated.  
“He’s drifting away. No one knows how to help him. Even though Magnus still has a hope and tries anything he can to bring Simon back I don’t think he’ll make it…” Jace’s voice cracked.  
At that exact moment Raphael realized his worst nightmare was becoming reality and he couldn’t let that happen. Not yet.  
“I want to see him.” He demanded without thinking.  
“You know that..” hunter started but got cut off.  
“I don’t care.” The vampire’s voice was cold, washed from all emotions but tears started falling from his eyes. “If he…” he choked. “ If he’s going to die I want to see him that last time.”  
“Simon is not going to die. I won’t let him. I promise.” Jace hissed angrily. “I promise.” He repeated.  
“I believe you. You’re the only Shadowhunter I trust.” Raphael admitted before he hung up.

It took all of Jace’s will not to throw his phone onto the nearest wall. He was so frustrated he started cursing under his breath. He failed Simon and now he’s about to fail not only Clary but also Raphael. Why did he even promised that? There was no way of bringing Simon back and he knew it too well but he wasn’t ready to let go. He needed to save him after what Raphael did for him years ago. If not the vampire Jace would probably be dead and he will never forget it nor that few days ago Simon was the one to save his pathetic life, again. The blonde sat on his bed and hide his face in his hands.  
“I won’t fail you.” He whispered to himself just when someone knocked at the door.  
“Everything’s okay?” a well known voice asked from the other side.  
“Yeah..” Jace lied. “I’m fine…”  
“I don’t believe you.” Clary admitted entering the room. “Who were you talking to?” she asked,  
“No one.” He looked away as she sat next to him.  
“Look Jace..” she started talking his hand into hers. “It’s difficult for all of us but we have to be strong. For Simon.”  
“Did Magnus said something?” Wayland asked as he faced Clary.  
“Only that he needs more time. He’ll figure something out. He always does.” The redhead smiled sadly.  
“I think you should check on Isabelle,” he suddenly suggested. “Alec told me she didn’t leave Simon’s side since it all started. I’ll go look for any clue in the books.”  
“Jace..” he cut her off.  
“No. Just… Leave me alone… Please..” he begged.  
“Okay..” she sighed as she got up. “I love you. Remember that.” She said before leaving.  
“I love you too.” He whispered more to himself than Clary.  
The redhead made her way to Simon’s room where he was laying and the sight of Isabelle sitting beside him didn’t surprise her.  
“Hey Izzy.” She whispered softly sending a hunter a comforting smile.  
“Hi…” the black haired greeted, her eyes not leaving Simon her hand resting on his.  
“How do you feel?” Clary asked. She knew it was the stupidest question but she really wanted to know the answer.  
“It’s my fault.” Lightwood just said.  
“Isabelle Sophia Lightwood look at me.” Fray demanded using Izzy’s full name, making her obey. When she turned Clary saw the tears running from her eyes. “None of this is your fault nor Jace’s. You did all what you could to protect the Institute, and more importantly, each other. If it wasn’t for you I’d be already dead. You saved me and Simon saved Jace. That’s what he do and we need to face the consequences.” She spoke just like Aldertee.  
“Don’t you miss him?” Izzy asked confused.  
“Simon is like a brother to me. Of course I miss him… but blaming yourself won’t change anything, especially if this wasn’t you. The demon could posses any of us.” The other continued.  
“Why did he chose me?”  
“Because you’re the strongest. It was afraid of you.” Clary honestly admitted making Isabelle smile.  
“Thank you..” she swiped off the tears.  
“Do you know where Alec is?” Fray asked trying to change the subject. Even though she was comforting everyone Simon’s coma shook her just like others if not more.  
“He left with Magnus. Let’s hope they’ll find anything..” Lightwood sighed turning his eyes back at the vampire’s peaceful face.

-Meanwhile, Magnus’ house-  
“Have you found anything?” the warlock asked pouring himself the fifth glass of martini, when Alexander stepped from his private library.  
“Nothing.” The hunter sighed making his way to the couch and Magnus sat next to him.  
“We’ll find something.” Bane assured taking other’s hand into his.  
“I’m doing this more for my sister and Jace. They’re devastated.” Alec confessed.  
“I know baby… “ Downwolder’s eyes were now locked with Lightwood’s. “You have to admit it, you start to like Simon.” First time he didn’t change vampire’s name.  
“Maybe a little. Only because Jace likes him.”  
“They’re like best friends now.” Magnus reminded.  
“I know. Why do YOU care about him anyway? It’s not like you have to do it…”  
“I do. You are my family. All of you, even though sometimes I’d prefer to have only you.” Warlock laughed. “Besides I also have vampire friend.” He confessed,  
“You have a lot of them.” Alec laughed.  
“Oh I know.. But Raphael is different.”  
“You are friends with Raphael Santiago?”  
“I indeed am.. To be honest he’s also kind of family to me… After he turned he couldn’t take being a monster, as he called it, so he tried to burn himself. I saved him and showed him his way and now he’s a clan leader…” Magnus smiled at the memory.  
“Why didn’t I know anything about this?” Alec asked suspiciously.  
“Alexander… I know how you hate vampires..”  
“I don’t hate Simon” he reminded,  
“ I know but he’s different. Even though he is a Downwolder you treat him like one of yours.”  
“Okay… But how exactly you saved Raphael?”  
“ He was a little bit damaged when I got there so I put him in a coma, why?”  
“And how did he woke up?” Alec kept asking.  
“I…. Oh my God.” Magnus’ eyes widen.  
“What?” Lightwood asked confused.  
“I know how to save Simon.” The warlock just said as he got up and took his phone. “Biscuit, tell everyone to come here, I’ll open a portal for you.” He said to it with a wide smile. “How come I didn’t came to this before.” He mentally slapped himself.  
“What?” Alec was still like a lost kid in the dark.  
“ Vampire blood.” Magnus said like it was obvious. “We need a vampire blood.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote it in one take so please be gentle..  
> Anyway  
> More angst, more Malec, some Clace and finally some more Saphael.  
> At some point I cried writing this.
> 
> HOPE YOU"LL LIKE IT

“So we need to find a vampire blood.” Clary said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
She, Jace and Isabelle appeared in Magnus’ apartment seconds after the call he made.  
“Easy, right?” redhead laughed nervously.   
“Yea because every vampire would donate his blood to a newbie who for some reason lives with one of their worst enemy.” Izzy spoke sarcastically.  
Jace indeed knew one but he had to keep his mouth shut if he don’t want any more problems for Simon.  
“Well…” Magnus turned back to the hunters with half-drunk martini in his hand. “I may or may not know a vampire that owes me a life depending favor.”  
Clary’s eyes widen as she unconsciously squeezed Jace’s hand.  
“And who is it?” the blonde asked hopefully. Maybe there was a way to save Simon without giving away his relationship with Raphael.  
“To be honest I’m not supposed to give up any information about people I saved but I’ll make an exception. He’s a clan leader here.” The warlock magically replaced his drink with a phone. “I’ll set up a meeting but just with me. There will be a bigger chance for him to agree if he meets with a downwolder.”  
“And that’s all?” Isabelle asked surprised. “You called us here just to tell us you’d do everything by yourself?”  
He gave her angry look.  
“You wanted him to inform you whenever he’ll find anything and he did.” Alec tried to defend his boyfriend. “We can’t risk anything going wrong..” he added softly.  
“He’s right.” Clary stepped away from Jace and placed a hand on her best friend shoulder. “I know you want to help.” She added quietly so only the black haired could hear. “But Magnus has it under control. We can trust him and you know that.” She smiled at her.  
“Yeah..” Izzy admitted. “ I’m sorry Magnus.” She apologized. “You’ve done a lot for us and for Simon. I’m just…” she started but the words stuck in her throat.  
“I know darling..” Bane smiled comfortingly. “I’ll take care of everything, now you should all go and rest. It have been long two weeks.” He opened the portal and turned to Alec. “You too Alexander.” He smiled at him. “Get some rest. When it’s all over I’ll take you to Paris. What do you think?”  
The black haired hunter smiled shyly.  
“I’d love to.” He whispered as leaving the kiss on Magnus’ lips. “And I love you.” He confessed.   
“I love you too honey.” Downwolder admitted kissing him back. “Now go.”  
“Yes sir.” Alec joked before he disappeared on the other side.  
“Magnus…” Jace spoke when they were left alone. “I…”  
“I know about Simon and Raphael.” Warlock admitted before the hunter could even finish.  
“What?” Wayland eyes widened. “How?”  
“I overheard you talking with Raphael. “  
“Just please…”  
“Don’t tell others? I’m not stupid Jace. Simon has gone through a lot, Raphael also. The last thing we need is some douchebag Shadowhunters trying to separate them.”  
“Thank you for saving Simon, then.” Jace just smiled as he turned and left.

After getting the most heartbreaking call in Raphael’s undead life he felt like when he was turned again. Like he was alone, numb but at the same time full of pain, left confused in the middle of the night. He just sat on the bed, hiding his face in his hands, too weak to get up. Suddenly someone knocked at the doors.  
“Leave.” He just said, his voice trembling.   
“But you have another meeting.” The women’s voice from the other side reminded.  
“I don’t care. Just tell them the meeting will me another time.” He hissed.  
“But..” she didn’t want to let go.  
“I SAID LEAVE!” he shouted angrily louder than he thought, making her obey.   
His vision blurred, tears immediately falling from his eyes as he stood up, took a lamp from the nightstand and threw it onto the wall making it crush to thousand pieces. Agonizing he slide down the wall, resting his head on the cold brick. It took him almost an hour to stop crying. ‘I need to be strong.’ He thought to himself. ‘I need to be strong for him.’ He calmed before standing up and fixing his black suit. He was about to leave when his phone rang again but this time showing the well known bi warlock’s name.  
“What do you want?” Raphael hissed answering.  
“I know how to wake up Simon.” The voice said.  
At this particular moment the vampire’s world stopped like someone told him he was back a mundane.  
“I don’t know what are you talking about.” His voice was trembling. He tried to calm himself but there was no use.   
“You don’t have to lie. Jace told me. Besides I overheard him talking to you today.. Look we need vampire blood and since you’re…” Magnus spoke but Santiago didn’t even let him finish.  
“I’ll be there as soon as I can.” He just said before he hung up.   
He couldn’t believe this. He couldn’t believe there was a way to wake up the vampire he somehow fell in love with and after weeks without him Raphael couldn’t imagine him disappearing for all. The only thing he has to do is give up some of his blood, that was the lowest price he was able to pay so not thinking much he just speeded to Magnus.

It took warlock a minute to set everything up and now Raphael was sitting on the couch with a needle in his arm connected to the small bag.  
“It would be easier if he just bite you but they won’t let you inside.” Magnus admitted sitting next to the vampire.  
“How did you even came up to that?” Santiago asked curiously.   
“When you almost died I putted you in a coma and woke you up with vampire blood.” Bane responded. “But I forgot about it.. Alec reminded me.”   
“Let’s just hope this will work on Simon.” The leader sighed.  
“Let’s hope..” Magnus repeated.

When Simon opened his eyes he had no idea where he was. The last thing he remembered was possessed Isabelle trying to kill Jace but Simon stopped her. He didn’t know how but he did and now… Where was he exactly? Was he dead? No… He died before and it was definitely more horrible then this. Now he was somewhere that looked like an abandoned hospital, or more like the inside of it.  
“Hello?” he called but no one answered. “Is anyone there?” he tired again but also without any result.  
He managed to take the first step and one after that until he was walking forward the first room. He stood in front of it for a moment but eventually he pushed them open. Although he wasn’t expecting at all what he saw on the other side. Somehow as he stepped through them he was in Clary’s house. Kitchen to be exact. But the place wasn’t what shocked him the most. Beside the table, drinking tea was sitting someone who was dead for months now. Jocelyn Fray smiled at Simon like it was nothing and putted a mug away.  
“Did you have fun?” she asked.  
“What?” Simon asked confused.  
“I’m glad you walked her home before the night.” She continued like she didn’t hear him.  
“Oh mom stop it..” suddenly a voice beside him said and a fourteen years old Clary appeared in front of him. “I’m not ten anymore.” She whined but hugged her mother anyway.  
“I know Clary..” Jocelyn admitted. “You grow up too fast. You too Simon.” She looked at him what made him shiver.  
It was nice to meet her again but knowing she was dead made him more confused than he was at the beginning but also he wanted to hug her as tight as he could.   
“You didn’t drink coffee did you?” Luke asked as he stepped out of the living room.  
“Simon didn’t let me.” Clary admitted looking straight into her best friend’s eyes.  
“He’s a really good boy.” Jocelyn smiled at him. “Maybe you want to join us at the dinner?”   
“I’d love to.” He said without opening his mouth before a figure looking like younger him appeared by the table and he was smiling what made the undead Simon smiled with him.  
He missed all of that. He missed the feeling of the sun on his skin. He missed spending time with Clary like normal teenagers, and most importantly he missed Jocelyn. She was like a mother to him and her death hit him just as much as it hit Clary.   
“How was at school today?” Jocelyn asked and a single tear fell from Simon’s eye.  
She is gone – he reminded himself- It’s not real.   
“I love you Jocelyn…” he just whispered as he backed up to the doors he came in.   
Now he was back at the dark hall with a huge hole in his chest and wet eyes. He wiped a tear with a sleeve of a blouse he had on and moved further. He sighed before opening the second door but this time it was different place. He was in the Insitute and he had a first training with Jace after they became friends.  
“You need to practice on your balance.” The hunter said as he putted his blade away.  
“The whole vampire thing is pretty new for me.” Simon reminded as he was dressing up. “Jace…” he spoke  
“Yes?” the blonde raised his eyebrow.  
“I’m glad you’re with Clary. She deserves the best and I believe you won’t hurt her.” Vampire confessed.   
“I won’t. She’s happy to have a friend like you.” Jace admitted.  
This made Simon smile. He knew Jace was right and honest with him. He was glad to be a friend with the blonde shadowhunter.   
Since there was nothing more Simon just left and this time he more confident moved to the other room.   
He was now in the coffee shop talking to Raphael what made Simon smile even wider. He didn’t even listen to what they were saying but his eyes were on the leader, observing his every move. God he was lucky that Raphael liked him back. He couldn’t imagine how it would be without meeting him, even though they known each other for two days. He fell in love with that vampire and he couldn’t deny it. He smiled as he turned and left. The next room was the last one on this level. He stopped for a moment but decided to open them also.   
This time though it was different. He didn’t recognize the place. He was in some sort of building with only one window but it was too dark to recognize anything except the figure standing by the window. It was Raphael but he looked differently. He looked devastated and terrified. Simon wanted to say something but he knew he won’t hear him. This wasn’t his memory. It came from someone else. Then why he was seeing it? Before he could question it even more he realized the sun was rising. He didn’t know why but Raphael stood still were he was, his eyes observing the outside. Simon was terrified when sun reached the vampire and he started burning but he didn’t move. He just stood there.  
“Raphael!” Simon shouted unconsciously, too shocked to move.  
“Raphael!” another voice shouted. It was Magnus.   
The warlock rushed forward the vampire and pushed him back to the darkness.   
“Oh Raphael.. What have you done?” Bane cried over Santiago’s half burned body.  
“I’m a monster.” Simon hears a low voice.   
“No you’re not… I’ll save you… I promise..” warlock whispered as Simon felt someone touching his arm, making him jump and turn.  
“Raphael?” he asked shocked, his eyes wet from tears as he hugged the other tightly “But.. How?” he pulled away.  
“Can we leave?” the leader asked clenching his teeth. “I don’t want to see this again.”  
“I thought you were dead… Who’s memory was that?” Simon asked as they were back in the hall.  
“Mine..” Raphael admitted trying to avoid Simon’s look.   
“I’m sorry..” Lewis just said before he pulled him back into the hug.   
“No. I’m sorry.” Santiago whispered breaking the contact. “I shouldn’t have let you go there.”  
“Where?” Simon asked confused.  
“Jace called there was an attack in the Institute.” The leader reminded. “Something went wrong..”  
“Am I dead?” the younger asked terrified.   
“No.. You’re just in a coma…”  
“A coma?! And when exactly I’ll wake up?”   
“I don’t know,,, It took Magnus two weeks to figure this out..”  
“TWO WEEKS? Wait… If I’m in coma what are YOU doing here?”  
“Vampire magic.” Raphael joked,  
“We can do that?” Simon eyes widen.  
“No. Magnus helped me with a spell.”   
“He knows about us?”  
“He overheard Jace talking with me. He was keeping me informed on your state. Look Simon… These two weeks were horrible and I don’t want to go through this again so there is something I need to…”  
“Wait.” Simon cut him off. “Did you hear that?”  
“Hear what?”Raphael asked confused.  
“Tha-“ he started but he wasn’t meant to finish because everything went black again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... That's the last chapter... I just didn't want to make it too long since the plot might suck...  
> (like in Supernatural!! JK I LOVE SPN)
> 
> ANYWAY  
> Let me know what you think (as always)  
> I'll probably write some more (smutty?) Saphael in the near future
> 
> HOPE YOU LIKE THE ENDING ;-;

When Simon opened his eyes again he felt a sharp pain in his head, causing him to groan. He slowly sat on the bed and looked around the room he was in. It took his eyes some time to adjust to the darkness when he realized he was in his bedroom in the Institute and first thing he thought about was making a call to Raphael and tell him he’s alright. Simon slowly got up, groaning from pain taking over his body. He could now feel those two weeks of laying. He searched the nightstand, desk, closet and even his bed but his phone was nowhere to be found. Lewis sighed heavily and decided to leave the room. When he opened the doors the first thing he heard was Clary’s voice.  
“How long do you think it’ll take?” she asked someone.  
“Up to a day I think. Simon body is really weak.” Magnus tried to calm her.  
“It’s been almost ten hours.” Jace spoke worried. “He should be awake already…”  
“What if it won’t work?” Isabelle asked stressed out. “What if he’ll never wake up.”  
“He will.” Alec promised and the voices stopped.  
Vampire decided that was the best moment to appear so he stepped into the main room and cleared his throat making everyone turn.  
“SIMON!” his best friend shouted as she basically threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.”I’m so happy it worked!” a huge smile crept onto her face as she pulled away.   
Jace tried to keep his cool façade but he couldn’t so he did the same thing Clary did before.   
“I’m so sorry I put you through this.” He mumbled into Simon’s arm.  
“I know you called Raphael.” Vampire whispered so only Wayland could hear him. “Thank you.” He smiled as Jace pulled away.   
Lewis looked at Isabelle with a smile, surprised when she ran to him and started crying.  
“I’m so sorry Simon… I’d never forgive myself-“ she sobbed into his arm but he cut her off.  
“It wasn’t your fault Izzy.” He smiled warmly. “So I’m begging you, don’t you dare blame yourself, understood? “  
“Yes.” She laughed whipping the tears away.   
“I think we should celebrate!” Magnus suddenly spoke, “Since Sam is back on earth I think we should throw a party for him.” He explained when everyone just looked at him, questioning his sanity.   
“Hell no, the last thing I want is more attention.” Simon backed up, he hoped he could just sneak out to Raphael and spend some time with him, ask him about what happened.  
“Come on Si, it would be fun.” Clary encouraged her friend.”There aren’t many reasons to celebrate.”   
“I can’t believe I’m saying this but she’s right.” Alec admitted. “You’d be in the center of attention anyway so why won’t make it more official.”  
“Since when Magnus’ party are official?” Vampire raised his eyebrow.  
“I’m gonna do it anyway so just say yes so we could be over this pointless discussion.” Warlock sighed.  
“Okay then… Yes.” Simon tried to sound nice but it came out more irritated, Magnus sometimes was over the place but he saved Simon’s life. The least he could do was agreeing to that party.  
“Just give me some time to organize everything.” Bane smiled excited. “All of you, please arrive at eight.” He looked at the others while opening the portal. “Alexander, come with me. We have a lot of work to do.” He grabbed Lightwood’s hand and they both disappeared on the other side.   
“I knew this would happen.” Isabelle admitted with a wide smile.   
“Everyone knew that.” Clary agreed. “Now come on, let’s find something to wear.” She smiled at Izzy and pulled her to the hallway.   
There was a moment of uncomfortable silence between the boys when Simon decided to spoke.  
“Raphael told me what you did…. Thank you…”  
“I am the reason you were in come for two weeks, that was the least I could do.” Jace looked down. “Magnus know about you… He overheard me and…”  
“I already know that.” Lewis cut him off. “Raphael told me everything.”  
“How?”  
“I saw him in my… Dream?.. Magnus helped him with a spell se he could talk to me but I woke up. I wanted to call him but I couldn’t find my phone…”  
“Sorry about that..” Jace smirked handing the vampire his device. “I was using it to contact Raphael. Besides I think Magnus will invite him tonight. You’d have a chance to talk.”  
“Let’s hope so..” Simon sighed.

It was 8 p.m. when he, Isabelle, Clary and Jace were standing in front of Magnus’ doors.  
Izzy in black tight dress, redhead in her usual black jeans, top and leather jacket and blonde in the black t-shirt he wore all the time and just as black jeans. Because of that he and Clary looked like a typical couple. Simon on the other hand decided against his black clothes and choose a bloody red shirt and dark jeans. He opened the door slowly to see a bunch of downwolders and hunters he saw the first time in his undead life.  
“You’re finally here!” Magnus greeted with a smile, Alec by his side.   
“You said to be here at eight.” Clary reminded.  
“I have a terrible memory, biscuit” Bane apologized. “Still I’m glad you’re here. The drinks are right here.” He pointed at the table at the other side of the room.   
“See ya later people.” Isabelle just said before he disappeared on her way to the alcohol.   
“I’ll leave you for now. We have some guest to greet.” Warlock announced taking Alec’s hand and pulling him away.  
“Guess we’re left alone.” Clary smiled and Simon and Jace.  
The vampire felt like a third wheel so he excused himself to the bathroom. Instead of going there though, he just found a table with drinks and poured himself some blood, leaned on the wall and observed. He spotted Alec and Magnus talking with two girls and a guy that seemed like a hunters, he never saw them in the Institute though. After that he saw Isabelle with a drink in her hand, flirting with a really tall, black haired guy and Jace talking with Clary. She was laughing like he just said the funniest joke in the world. Simon smiled at the sight, he was really happy for his friends. What upset him was that he couldn’t find Raphael anywhere. Feeling a little alone he decided to look around the apartment. Wandering over the halls he found the farthest room and slipped inside. It probably was meant for guests since it was in neutral color, without any glitter. Simon sat on the bed, drank the rest of the blood and closed his eyes. Suddenly he heard knocking, making him open them again.  
“Yes?” he asked not sure what to do.  
There was no response as the door opened and Simon felt like his heart stopped, even though it did so long time ago.   
“Raphael?” he managed to finally say. “What are you doing here?” he breathed out.   
“I saw you.” The leader simply said. “Can I?” he asked pointing at the bed.  
“Sure..” Lewis agreed nervously,  
“Why did you left the party?” Santiago asked concerned, looking straight into other’s eyes, making him forget words.  
“Too many people..” he eventually lied smirking.”About what happened earlier..” he started.  
“I meant it Simon..” Raphael moved little bit closer, his eyes locked with Simon’s. “These two weeks were horrible and I don’t want to feel like this again.” He confessed.  
“What do you mean?” younger asked whispering. Raphael’s eyes were so overwhelming but he couldn’t look away.  
Instead of answering the clan leader did something Simon wanted to do again after their training but with the whole coma thing he didn’t have a chance. The kiss was just as hungry and gently as the first one although this time there were more unspoken words and emotions with it. Simon wanted to kiss all the bad memories away and assure Raphael everything will be okay and Raphael wanted to say ‘ I love you and I’ll never leave you’ in this one gesture.   
They didn’t know how their future gonna go nor how they will manage to keep their relationship in secret but now it didn’t matter. The only thing they cared about was not letting go.


End file.
